


Through the Shining Field

by MurkyMuse



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Birthday Gift Fic, Gen, Near Death Experiences, Talking to Ghosts, spoilers for 100+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirroring eyes – golden, breathtaking, monstrous – met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Shining Field

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kou (Rietto)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rietto/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [A través de la pradera brillante](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512270) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



> This is a birthday gift to the lovely Kou, who requested interaction between Shin-ah and Abi! I hope you enjoy it and have a wonderful birthday! (Also I wrote this so that it could be canon Abi or my gs!Abi because why not.) Lastly, Haru is a name given to Seiboo/Seiryuu ghost by omgitsgreen that I am borrowing.

The sky above was the dusky purple of Yona’s eyes. The stars cradled in the heavens glimmering and flaring like embers from a fire; they seemed closer somehow, as if he could reach out a hand and touch them. The yellow-green grass beneath his head was soft and comfortable. The muffled quiet was like a soundless lullaby. Shin-ah curled on his side and nuzzled into his white fur wig, his mind a haze of contented half-thoughts.

A light weight landing on his arm stirred Shin-ah into a sharper awareness. Golden eyes peered (His mask was gone? Did he take it off? He couldn’t remember…) at the tiny bird using him as a perch. Feathers of rich blue and rusty red and bellflower purple were puffed up in interest as dark, rounded eyes blinked at him.

“Bora”, a light and soft yet steel-like voice called out.

Suddenly there was another person sitting beside him, the weight of a hand carefully placed on the crown of his head that reminded him of Ao’s most gentle of touches. The soft sound of wings flapped through the air as the bluebird flew to an offered hand. Shin-ah glanced upward to see robes, as well-spun as those the richest people in big cities wore, draping a delicate figure that made it hard to guess if the person was a man or woman. Their skin was pale. Not like Shin-ah’s greyed skin from years lurking in sunless, twisting caves but fair and lovely like Kija and Yona’s complications. Hair like the daytime sky cascaded over thin shoulders, the color again reminding him of Ao.

Then Shin-ah noticed, his breath inhaling so sharply that it hurt. Red, bright and faded at the same time, was painted down the person’s cheeks. Mirroring eyes – golden, breathtaking, monstrous – met. The person, the dragon smiled at Shin-ah in a soft yet sorrowful way.

“…You?” Shin-ah gaped out.

“I am the first Seiryuu, the one who drank the dragon’s blood and served King Hiryuu”, the other Seiryuu introduced as cold fingers stroked through Shin-ah’s short locks as if he were a small child, “Seiryuu Abi.”

Shin-ah sat up with some difficulty, taking off his fur and covering the first Seiryuu with it. Abi blinked in confusion, the bluebird now perched on shoulder mimicking the movements, “Huh? Why are you covering me?”

“You’re cold…”, he simply replied. Without the insolating warmth of his fur, Shin-ah suddenly realized how cold the air here was. He crossed his arms around his chest as a violent shiver ran up his spine.

“Hey!” Abi huffed in panic and tossed the fur back over Shin-ah, “You shouldn’t just give away something you need like that! It’s more important for you to stay warm!”

Shin-ah nodded and huddled into the ball of warmth, his unmasked eyes looking back to the purpled sky. The stars weren’t moving, and the sun was nowhere in sight.  

“You’re not one for words are you?” Abi asked in a way that didn’t sound like a question.

“……”

“You don’t have any questions for me?” Abi continued trying and failing to hide a cringe, “Or complaints?”

He thought hard for a moment before replying, “Shin-ah…Yona named me Shin-ah.”  

“Shin-ah. I see, names are important”, Abi agreed as golden eyes glimmered with reflected twilight and welling tears, “Seiryuu Village was never meant to become like that. So many of my descendants have become souls lost in darkness, and the few that make it here are so hurt and bitter…Everything I didn’t want for my successors.”  

Tears were falling onto the grass like rain. Not knowing what else to do, Shin-ah reached out and patted Abi’s shoulder. The bluebird joined in on the comforting, brushing feathers against Abi’s damp cheek.

“Abi is waiting…?”

“Until every generation of Seiryuu finds peace, I will stay here to greet them”, Abi nodded before wiping the tears away with their long flowy sleeve, “…How embarrassing, crying like this in front of a successor.”

Suddenly finding a question, Shin-ah asked softly, “…Ao? …The Seiryuu that possessed me, Haru?”

“They are both special cases. They made it here but have decided to not move on yet”, Abi let out a small chuckle before looking off into the distance, “Speaking of those two, they’re finally here for you.”

Shin-ah tilted his head in confusion and looked off in the same direction. Tears once again welled up in golden eyes, though a different pair. Ao stood in the distance with grass brushing at his ankles and long wild hair cascading down his back. Another Seiryuu, Haru, stood next to Shin-ah’s immediate predecessor with a hand on his hip and a handsome smile. Like Abi, the dragon markings on their cheeks were both bright and faded at the same time.

“I’ve just been keeping you company before they arrived”, Abi explained, “It’s not your time yet, Shin-ah. Our King still needs you.”

The thought of leaving Yona behind made his heart pound in his ears. With some difficulty, feeling as if his body was a heavy weight, Shin-ah stood up. He turned to the original Dragon Warrior and bowed politely.  

“Before you go”, Abi asked almost hesitantly, “Shin-ah, may I ask a favor of you?”

He nodded, prompting Abi to voice the request. Shin-ah then ran through the yellowed grass, reaching for Ao’s waiting hand like he was once again a small child. As their fingers clasped, the sky burned crimson.

* * *

Pain. That was the first thing Shin-ah became aware of.

The second was Ao attempting to force an acorn in his mouth.

The third was the warm press of his slumbering family. Yona’s crown of crimson hair was settled carefully against his shoulder, while Yun had an arm clinging over him. Kija was on his other side, not quite touching but close enough to feel his warmth. Both Jae-ha and Hak were sitting in their sleep as if guarding the door. Only Zeno was still awake, his warm and smooth hands trailing through Shin-ah’s short hair.

“Seiryuu, you’re awake”, Zeno whispered as a huge smile brimming with relief spread across his face, “Don’t try to move. You might reopen the wound.”

“…Abi…”

Zeno sucked in a breath, his clear blue eyes widening, “How?”

“Abi said that Zeno…is an imbecile for not telling them”, Shin-ah winced as much from being uncomfortable with insulting a loved one as from the pain aching through his feeble-feeling body, “And that…they’ll all wait until eternity ends.”


End file.
